My Way Home Is Through You
by IMNOTOFUCKINGKAY
Summary: Just Frerard :3  I suck at these
1. Look Alive, Sunshine

**Authors note: Yeah, I kinda scrapped my last Frerard, it was shit. I deleted it and started over. So this is better. Oh, and I've changes the age differences to suit the story. I DO know the real age differences between Mikey, Gerard and Frank. Just thought I'd clear that up :3**

Chapter one

-Gerard-

I'm sitting in class next to my best friend. Well, I've known him for about two weeks. He moved here from his last school to come live with his dad and shit. But still, he's one of the only friends I've had and vice versa. Our styles just clicked together. Our music taste, the clother we wear, our views, we both smoke, get drunk and so on. We're just so similar.  
>But yeah, I'm sitting next to my best friend in class and I can feel him staring at me.<br>"What?" I turned round to stare back.  
>"Nothing Gee." Frank smiled baring his white teeth.<br>"Okay, well don't sare at people like that. They'll think that you're a creep or something." I nudged him  
>Frank stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes.<br>I'm used to seeing that tongue. He stuck it out when he had nothing to say.  
>I continued to ignore the math teacher going on about the equation shit. Why would I need to learn it? I mean, I'm going to go to art school and do something with art. Not some scientist or an accounts person or whatever.<br>I continued drawing the cartoon figure on the paper. He has a black leather jacket, a Mistfits t-shirt, very tight black skinny jeans and faded red converse with purple laces. The cartoon's hair is long, black and fell across his face. With red and black eyeshadow round his eyes and an over exaggerated lip ring. From what you could see through the hair he has giant hazel eyes.  
>This looked like Frank.<br>I'd taken to drawing him, because I could memorize his featured better than anything else. He thought it was kind of weird at first but he got used to it. He was fascinated with what make up I would give him.  
>I grabbed up a red pencil from my sketch case and started going over the converse again. I also started adding a backround full of blue and purple stars.<br>I glance over at Frank and he's bent over his jotter with his brows furrowed. Trying to work out the equation. I noticed he was chewing and sucking on his lip ring like he does when he's thinking hard. His eyes kept focused on the question as if he was willing the answer just to pop next to it.  
>I shook my head. He struggles with math so he tries to blow his brain up. That works.<br>There was loud ringing in my ears and people started moving towards the door. Signaling that the second last day of school was over. Only tomorrow to go.  
>I grabbed the papers and stuffed them into my bag and threw the pencils into my sketch case.<br>When I was done clearing my mess Frank already had his bag slung over his shoulder and was standing next to me.  
>I stood up too and headed for the door.<br>"Frank, could you stay behind please?" The hawk like teacher called. I turned round to stare at him and he shrugged.  
>"Sure. See you outside." he nodded towards me.<br>I turned on my heel and walked out the classroom and closed the door. I stood in the hallway staring leaning against the wall.  
>Frank emerged about a minute later looking quite pissed off.<br>"What's up?" I asked.  
>"She thinks I need extra help, she's putting me in for a tutor." He frowned.<br>"What? You barely get on with older kids. I'd love to see you with a tutor." I joked.  
>"Shut up. She's seriously putting me down for a fucking tutor." He banged open the heavy wooden door and began storming down the stairs.<br>"Hey." I called after him. "It might help you y'know? Don't think I don't notice you sitting there looking for a self destruct button."  
>He turned around and growled at me. Actually growled. I couldn't help but smile. Which made his lips turn up too. He shook his head and turned for the next set of stairs without as much stroppiness.<br>We marched off the school grounds and I pulled a pack of smokes from my pocket and offered one to Frank. He took it and lit it, no problem.  
>I felt about in my pockets for a light but I didn't have one. huh. Must of lost it.<br>I grabbed Frank's shoulders to hold him in place and put the end of my cig to his, lit it and took a drag.  
>"One more day. Then we have two weeks to get stoned without giving a fuck." I exhaled.<br>"Fuck yes." Frank looked happier with that mention. "So who's house are we staying at for two weeks strait? Yours or mine?"  
>He and I planned on sitting in one of our rooms for two weeks smoking pot and getting drunk. A reward for our 'brilliant' school work. But we'd never really stayed at eachothers house before. It would probably be mine though. Frank liked to eat himself sick at my house. Mum, dad and Mikey already treated him like family. They loved his company. So they didn't mind Frank robbing them of all food we had. Plus his dad didn't let him play his music too loud while my room was sound-proofed. So he'd already added most his CD collection to mine. Most of his study books and shit were at my house too. He takes refuge there to get away from his dad.<br>He told me that after not seeing for him 5 years he didn't really want to display big signs of affection.  
>"Uhh, mine? Nobody bothers us there." I looked at him and he grinned and took a drag from his cig. Displaying his lovely cheekbones.<br>We walked for a while and before we rounded the corner into my street we stomped out our smokes.  
>"So what're we doing today?" He glanced at me.<br>"Whatever the fuck you like." I smiled. I always let him do what he pleases because I'm a boring cunt.  
>As we walked up the stone steps his arm kept brushing mine and I shuddered. And I'm not cold. I always shudder when Frank touches me. It's kinda weird.<br>I thought once maybe I had a crush on him but I'm not gay. Or bisexual.  
>I ran my hand through my hair let out a big breath.<br>Frank opened my front door and walked in.  
>"Hey guys." He smiled at my mum and dad.<br>"Hey Frank. I'm making pizza, want some? I bought lacto-free cheese for you." My mum smiled politely.  
>They were buying food to suit him now? Sheesh. He practically owns our kitchen.<br>I dumped my bag on the floor next to the table. Where Frank had already dumped his.  
>"Oh sure, if it wouldn't be a hassle?" He returned the smile.<br>"Of course it wouldn't be a hassle. Oh hi hunny." She kissed my forehead softly and ruffled my hair. I flipped it back into position.  
>"Hey. I'm just gonna go strait to my room. Frank, If you want to stay here and gossip, chitchat and discuss celeb crushes with my mum you're more than welcome." I mocked.<br>"Oh shush. On you go sweetie." Mum said.  
>Frank grabbed my head and pulled it down. I grabbed his waist and pushed. But he just jumped ontop of me. He's light and all so it was fine. We fell to the floor laughing.<br>"Sucker." He laughed and stood up. He helped me up and we started towards my basement room.  
>"Fuck you." I pushed him forward.<br>"You would." He grinned.  
>I snorted.<br>I love having Frank around. He's just so hyper and playful. He's something I needed. Before him I was just this sulky sixteen year old boy who was drunk and hungover constantly. I see him everydayand it makes me feel good.  
>I skipped ahead and opened my bedroom door revealing a mess than we both just ignored.<br>Frank headed for my DVD collection and started sifting through them.  
>"Oh so we're watching a movie now?" I asked.<br>"Star Wars dude." He grinned and turned on my TV and stuck the disk in the player.  
>"Great." I smiled back. I stripped off my red and black striped hoodie and swapped it for my Anthrax hoodie. Well it isn't mine, It's Mikey's. He's two years younger and his clothes fit me. I borrowed it from him when all my hoodies were getting washed and he just never got it back.<br>I turned around and saw Frank watching me change instead of watching the opening credits. He looked away quickly and I furrowed my brows. Why was he looking at me?  
>He threw himself on my kingsize bed and turned to face upwards. Still not watching the movie. "Wanna skive tomorrow? We wont be doing shit and I don't wanna even look at hawky."<br>I snorted at the name he used for our math teacher, Mrs Alan.  
>"Sure, Why not. Mum and Dad are both working. They wont know." I smiled and flopped down beside Frank.<br>"Early start to the holidays." He turned and grinned his cheeky smile at me.  
>"Yeah." I closed my eyes. Man I'm tired.<br>"So, can I stay at yours then?" He asked.  
>I raised my eyebrows. "Sure. Whatever. I'm going to nap okay?" I kicked off my shoes and twisted into a more comfortable position.<br>"Okay." I felt Frank's hand lift to stroke my hair.  
>He sort of had a habit of doing that when I was beside him. He does it subconsiously. I don't mind. I like it when people play with my hair. It isn't exactly a really guy like thing to do but Frank isn't exactly guy like. He's gay and does things like this. He kisses me on the cheek sometimes. I like it when he does that too. But that's weird right? I shouldn't like that.<br>I began to nod off and my mind just went blank. I just felt Frank's hand tangling and untangling my hair.

-Frank-

Gerard began to snore softly and I looked down at him. My hand still playing with his hair. He's beautiful when he sleeps. He really is. His arm moved up beside me, yanking his sleve down when he moved.  
>I saw the familiar cuts up his arm. He'd showed me them before, It was quite upseting. I moved my head and checked his arm for fresh ones but there were none. My fingers, without my command began tracing the patterns on the bumpy layers of broken skin.<br>I sighed.  
>I have a crush on Gerard. A rather big one. He has no idea how much I would glady slam him against a wall and kiss him. I stole kisses from his cheeks every now and then. But I have to control myself. It sucks. Because if I could I'd run my fingers up his body.<br>My hand went back to his face and he nuzzled into it.  
>I could heard the backround noise of lightsabers but I wasn't paying attention. I was focused on Gerards soft, slow snores.<br>He lay there, for about half an hour. I should be bored. But I'm not. Gee talks in his sleep, it rather cute. His lips move and shape words while he sort of croakes. I can't make out what he's saying but I'm sure I heard Mikey's name a few times.  
>There was a loud tapping noise, making me jump and jerk my hand away from Gerard.<br>"Get your asses upstairs." Mikey called through the giant door.  
>Not wanting to wake Gerard I crawled to the bottom of the bed and hoped off. When I was outside Mikey was already at the top of the stairs. He turned round to look at me.<br>"Hey Frank, Where's Gerard?" He asked.  
>"He's passed out. He looked like he really needed sleep so I don't want to disturb him." I explained.<br>Mikey nodded and jerked his head motioning to the kitchen. He was kind of slumped and not as bouncy as he usually was.  
>"You okay?" I asked curiously.<br>"Yeah. Sure. Just rough as fuck. Gerard gave me some pot to try. Well I make him sound bad, I begged him for the pot." He lowered his voice to prevent his mother from hearing.  
>"And you begged for pot why?" I nudged.<br>"I dunno. Curiosity kills. I wanted to know what the big deal was." Mikey shrugged and we cut through the living room into the kitchen.  
>I mulled over that in my head. Fourteen year old boy wanted to know what pot was like...umh...no.<br>"Hey guys!" Donna, Gerards mum smiled over at us.  
>"Hey." Mikey went to sit on one of the dining chairs without another word coming out. He did look rough as fuck. His eyes dropped as soon as he sat down. His face in his hands. Pushing the fat on his cheeks upwards.<br>"Hi Mrs Way." I smiled. Donna is one of the only adults I like. Not because she lets me rob her of all food, but because she treats me like an adult. She treats me with respect and asks me what I want instead of just giving me something. Unlike other adults.  
>"It's Donna, hunny." As she started grabbing plates from the cubourds. "Where's Gerard?" She looked around curiously.<br>"Sleeping. He was pretty tired." I smiled.  
>Another figure entered the room, I looked over to see it's a female body that's withered and frail.<br>"Mikey love, elbows off the table." She said.  
>"What? Oh hi Grandma." Mikey jumped and shoved his elbows away from the table.<br>"Hello sweetie. And who're you my dear?" Her voice is strong, not suiting her body frame. She's gesturing towards me.  
>"I'm Frank, Gerards friend." I reached over to shake the womans hand, which she took in her grasp firmly.<br>"I'm Elena, Gerard and Mikey's grandma." Elena smiled at me, displaying perfect white teeth. "Speaking of Gerard, where is my grandson?"  
>"Sleeping mum." Donna sighed.<br>Elana smiled again. "Boys need their sleep."  
>"This boy sleeps to damn much." Mikey laughed.<br>I silently agreed. That's true. Gerard sleeps whenever he has the chance.  
>"Well as much as I love him I'm going to wake him. I want to see him before I leave." Elena stood up and walked gracefully out the door. That shocked me. I never thought she could move like that.<br>I sat down next to Mikey as he just sat and stared at the wall.  
>Donna started putting dishes of homemade pizza in the middle of the table and put plates at the side of them. I nodded gratefully at her as she put my pizza in amongst the other dishes. She smiled at me in return. She was always smiling.<br>Completely unlike my mum, she always had her head in some papers or she was counting money. She hardly ever spoke to me. She's called me once since I've been here. But I felt like it was a forced call and it ended quickly.  
>Sure, I've knows Donna for about a week and a half but she was honestly already like a mother to me.<br>A boy banged open the door and waddled in grumbling. It was Gerard and he looked very pissed off.  
>"Sorry love. I just wanted to see you before I go." Elena apologised and Gee threw himself in the chair oon the other side of me, slumped into his chair and buried his head in the hoodie. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. It worked like that. His eyes lightened and he sat up straiter, more focused.<br>"It's fine Grandma." Gerard eyes scanned over the pizza, glaring at it. He doesn't like to eat. He will when he's hungry but other than that...  
>The kitchen door opened again and Gerard's dad, Donald appeared. He breathed in the smell of pizza.<br>"Smells good, Donna." He smiled and sat down next to Mikey and Elena. "Hey Frank, Hey Gerard."  
>"Hey." Me and Gerard said.<br>Donna sat down next to Donald and Gerard, No seats left.  
>She passed the plates out and said "Dig in guys, hope you all like."<br>There was movement at the table as we grabbed slices and began chewing.  
>This was great! You could tell she'd taken extra care spreading the tomato sauce to make it even. And the cheese was all over the top. It was chewy and just lovely.<br>"This is great, Donna. Thankyou!" I said between mouthfulls.  
>"No problem, Frank. I'm glad you like it. What about everyone else?" She grinned.<br>She gained nods and grunts of approval as we all continued.  
>Gerards leg kept brushing mine I kept shuddering.<br>"Are you okay, Frank? You cold?" Donald asked, concerned.  
>"No no, It's fine. I'm not cold." I looked at him to show I was fine.<br>I pulled my leg away from Gerard's and he looked over at me. It was kind of an awkward stare so I looked away immediately. Did he notice I shuddered everytime he touched me? Every fucking time.  
>We finished our dinner and I proceeded to fill the sink with hot, soapy water.<br>"No Frank, It's okay, I'll get the dishes." Elena tried to move me out of the way.  
>I stood there not allowing myself to be moved. "I don't mind. Go sit down and relax or something."<br>"Oh you're a sweetie." And she turned swiftly and wandered out the room.  
>"Thankyou." Donna smiled at me and ruffled my hair then walked out the door along with Donald, Mikey and Elena.<br>I can see why Gerard gets annoyed at that. I flipped my hair back.  
>He hopped up on the counter next to me and looked down at wet hands. "Sook." He snorted.<br>"No, I'm just being helpful." I flicked water at his face.  
>In response he dipped his hand into the water and then shoved it in my face. His hand colided with my face, rubbing it over my nose and eyes. Getting my face very wet. My body erupted in tremors.<br>I moved away from him and grabbed the towel and wiped my face, when I was finished I spun it and whipped him.  
>"Ow! You cock." He punched my arm.<br>"Pfft, you call that a punch." I grabbed and shoved him out of the kitchen.  
>We ignored the stares in the living room and continued to Gee's bedroom. We knew we wouldn't be bugged for the rest of the night.<br>I was overwhelmed by the stink of stale pot smoke as I walked in.  
>Gerard went strait for his refrigerator and pulled out two beers and tossed one to me. "To our fucking brilliant school work!" He opened and drunk.<br>I repeated him and took a swig. Letting the bitter sweetness wash over me.  
>Me and Gerard procceded to get plastered, I think it was 9pm when we finaly got there.<br>We were laughing at something totally not funny when he stopped and gazed thoughfully. "Hey Frank? Y'know when we touch. Why do you shudder?"


	2. Planetary GO!

-Chapter two-

-Frank-

So he had noticed? Oh god.  
>"I dunno Gee." I lied.<br>"Well I do it too. When you touch me I just get this feeling. And I shake." He said it as if he was trying to say as little as possible.  
>"Y-You do?" I asked, eyes wide.<br>"Yeah." Taking a drag from the joint and passing it to me.  
>I took a drag and gazed at him. Should I say it to him? Should I tell him? I exhaled and felt my stomach lurch uncomfortably. I took another drag and passed it to Gerard.<br>My eyes focused and unfocused and I felt my vision wobble.  
>"I thought maybe...That I liked you. But...but I'm not gay." He looked at me. Then leaned back against the wall with his legs crossed and eyes closed. A slight redness forming on his pale cheeks.<br>"How're you so sure?" I asked. Still looking at him.  
>He opened one eye and raised an eyebrow at me. "Truth is...I'm not. I'm not sure at all. I meant to say I think I'm not gay. I don't know."<br>My heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second as I stared opened mouthed at him.  
>He took one last drag before handing it to me to finish. I finished it and put it out in the ashtray. I drained the last of my eleventh beer and tossed it at the rubbish bag but it landed about three feet away from it.<br>Dude, I'm pretty fucking out of it.  
>"Can I try something?" I asked without realising what I'd said.<br>"Sure." Gee opened his eyes and smiled. He's just as out of it as I am.  
>I shakily got onto my knees and went over to him, losing my balance slightly as I sunk into the bed.<br>"Please don't move." I whispered. My face was inches from his.  
>He nodded, but he did move. He closed the distance between our faces and our lips touched. Sending volts all over my body.<br>He pulled back to look at me.  
>I was shaking and my heart was beating really loudly and even though it was just a peck, I still struggled to get my breathing back to normal. <em>He'd <em>just kissed _me_. Not the other way around like I'd planned. He'd anticipated that I was going to do this. He knew.  
>I continued to stare at him. He smiled and licked his lips.<br>I looked away from him and muttered "You're drivng me crazy."  
>Gerard laughed at me. "It wasn't so bad. I guess I have a crush on you too."<br>I turned around to look back at him but I hardy got to chance to actually _look_ because his lips then smashed into mine.

-Gerard-

Okay, that was really fucking good. Just the feel of his lips. I licked mine to see what they tasted like. Pot and beer.  
>Frank looked away and said "You're driving me crazy."<br>I let a crazy kind of giggle escape my lips. "It wasn't so bad. I guess I have a crush on you too."  
>He turned around again, mouth open and I could barely stop myself. I grabbed his head and brought his head to mine. Crushing my lips into his. Our lips moved together quickly and I licked his upper lip. He allowed access to my tongue as it entered his mouth. The kiss then slowed and I had my arms around his neck, his were on my waist. It was like I was getting electricuted. He then brought his hands up and tangled them into my hair.<br>We pulled back, gasping for breath. Frank was shaking violently and he tried to stand up, he stumbled into my bed side cabinet and crossed the room, clinging to the wall.  
>"Okay, what the fuck just happened, Gee?" He gasped.<br>"I have no fucking clue." And I didn't. I didn't know why I'd just kissed him.  
>"You kissed me. <em>You<em> kissed _me._" He looked over. His face flaming with red.  
>"Yeah, I guess I did. That might explain why you're the colour of a fire extinguisher." And before I stopped myself I burst out in a fit of giggles. I heard him join me. It got to the point of silent laughter. My ribs began aching over something that wasn't even funny. This was the pot's fault.<br>Frank stood up and stumbled over to my, chucking himself at the bed.  
>"Hi sexy." He laughed as we both lay down.<br>"Oh hi." I gazed over at him. He was staring at me with a satisfied smile on his face.  
>"Umh...Where am I sleeping?" He asked.<br>"Here. On the bed." I said.  
>Frank's exhale seemed to last forever. "I dunno Gee...I don't trust myself."<br>"Don't trust youself to do what? Sleep in the same bed as me? Pfft yeah, cause you're roll over and randomly just gonna cup my bollocks arent you?" I giggled.  
>Frank laughed to but then stopped. "Fair point."<br>The rest of the night went smothly without anymore kisses and I realised I'd almost finished my alcohol storage. I'd have to get some more tomorrow. We'd had about fifteen beers each and rolled about ten joints, but only smoked six.  
>Frank had texted his dad telling him he was staying at mine. But the phone being a blackberry, he'd really typed "Hiiii, stayghingf st Grsrds."<br>The reply we got was quite funny. "Ur stoned arent u? Fucking hell, Dont bother going 2 school tomorrow. I dont want u pissing in the school yard or anything."  
>It must've been about three when we finaly just stopped talking. His head was at my feet and vice versa. We were ontop of the covers. I think I heard his snore and within seconds I was sleeping.<p>

It seemed like only only a few hours when there was a banging on my door and Mikey yelling "Get your ass up! It's half eight!" He shoved open my door and gasped. "Gerard it fucking stinks of pot in here."  
>"Yeh yeh, I'm still plastered, fuck off." I growled.<br>I heard the door close softly and I heard him go quietly up the stairs. Trying not to make any noise for my benifit.  
>I think I fell asleep before he was at the top of the stairs.<p> 


	3. Vampires Will Never Hurt you

-Chapter three-

-Frank-

I opened my eyes and glanced over at the luminous clock. All the light was blocked from the room so I read it pretty well. '1604' It read.  
>I'd slept for thirteen hours? Really?<br>I went to move my head and realised it was cradeled in someone's lap.  
>"Hi." Gerard said.<br>What happened last night came to me. Not exactly clear, the memory was distant. But I do remember kissing someone. That was the only thing I can remember. Can Gerard remember?  
>"What're you doing with my head?" I croaked. God, I needed a drink of water.<br>"Not my fault." He protested. "You moved your head onto me and I didn't want to wake you."  
>"You sound hungover." I said.<br>"You sound worse." He pointed out.  
>I took in his words and gasped as my head began thumping. Gerard moved me into a sitting position and felt around his night cabinet. He then handed me a glass of water and pressed two large circles into my hands.<br>"They're only pain killers. Drink." He said as I placed the foul tasting tablets on my tongue and gulped the water. "Better?"  
>"Slightly." I grumbled.<br>We sat in silence for a good while when Gerard said "Don't think I want to start drinking and shit for a good while yet."  
>"Ugh, agreed." I nodded slightly, even though he couldn't see. "But when we do I think we should get Mikey stoned. It would be funny."<br>"No Frankie, I'm not getting my fourteen year old brother stoned. Mum would have my bollocks on strings." Gerard laughed.  
>I laughed as little as possible, trying to ignore the pulse my brain had taken on.<br>"I need to use your bathroom." I said.  
>I stood up in the darkness and headed for the direction of the bathroom Gerard's parents had built in for him. I stood on layers of clothes and paper and eventually reached the door. I fumbled for the lightswitch and pushed. Light filled the room and I gasped and stumbled away from it. Holding my eyes. "Bastard."<p>

-Gerard-

I changed into clothes that stunk less like pot.  
>The bathroom door opened and Frank walked out looking satisfied.<br>"Food?" I asked.  
>"Naah, not hungry." He replied.<br>I let out a mock gasp. "Frank Iero, not hungry! You're joking!"  
>"Very funny." He growled and went to lay down on the bed. "Dim the lights dude?"<br>I clicked on a lamp in the corner and turned off the main lights. He grumbled a rough thanks and I crawled over to lie beside him.  
>"How bad is you headache?" I wondered.<br>"Not as bad as it was when I woke up. But still pretty fucking sore." He said.  
>"Takes about twenty minutes for the painkillers to kick in." I looked at him. He was lying there, arm over his eyes. "You still tired?"<br>"Strangely enough yes." He frowned.  
>"Then sleep. I'll be upstairs if you need me." And before I had the chance to tell my brain <em>no <em>I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek. His lips twinged up in response.  
>Why did I just kiss him? I mean, yeah.. sure. I remember last night but I thought then that it was a one time thing only.<br>I left the room quietly leaving Frank to silence.  
>As I walked up the stairs I heard Anthrax music. I walked into the living room and saw Mikey had taken over the surround sound. He was sitting on the sofa with his head leaned back and eyes closed.<br>I crept round til I was behind him and slammed my hands down on his shoulder and screamed.  
>He jumped about a foot and shouted "Bloody hell Gerard!"<br>"Hey bro." I slid down the back of sofa so my head was at his knees and I was upside down. He picked up the remote and turned down the music so it was just a backround noise.  
>"So you finally decided to get out your pit?" He raised his eyebrows, he was shaking from the fright.<br>"Yes." I stuck my tongue out.  
>"What about Frank?" Mikey asked.<br>"He woke up about ten minutes ago but I left him. He's reeeeally hungover. He must've had more that I thought." I frowned.  
>I remembered slightly how drunk and high he'd been. How drunk and high <em>we'd <em>been.  
>I'm surprised he isn't chucking his guts up. I'd already done that this morning, So I did feel slightly better.<br>"Mikey?" I looked at him.  
>My tone of voice must've caught his full attention cause he looked at me instantly. "Yeah? What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing's _wrong_ as such. I'm just...confused." I chewed my lip nervously.  
>"About?" he had his eyebrows knitted together. He does that when he's worried for me. As much as a little cock he can be he's lovely. He's always there to help you.<br>I gazed up at him once more and then looked away and bit my tongue. I shouldn't say...but I could trust Mikey? I've always been able to trust him. He knows all about my smoking and drinking and cuts and basically everything about me. He could read me like a book. He knew me better than I knew myself.  
>He knew my thoughts about Frank, he was the one I'd told how I thought I'd had a crush on Frank. He took it seriously and told me that if I didn't want to have a stupid same sex crush then I should just ignore it.<br>"My sexuality." I admited. I felt blood rush to my cheeks.  
>Mikey continued to stare at me. "Explain?"<br>"Frank and I kissed last night. He admitted he had a crush on me. And before I could really stop myself I kissed him. _I _kissed _him _Mikey. Not the other way around. _I _done it." I brought my hands to my eyes. I squeezed them shut as if willing the confusion to leave me.  
>"So what? You kissed him. That doesn't mean you have to turn gay? Even if you were gay, it wouldn't change anything." He said honestly.<br>"Well...yeah I know but it was just a peck. Then after that I practically pounced on him. I think after that I told him I had a crush on him too." I began nibbling my my lip again.  
>"And do you?"<br>"Yeah. I guess, should I...dunno, talk about it with him?" I asked.  
>"Well, wait for him to bring it up first, but if he doesn't, leave it." He replied. After a couple moments silence he said "Gerard?"<br>"Yeah?" I took my hands away from my eyes and looked at him.  
>"Do you want to date him?" His lips turned up at the question. He'd told me once that he hasn't seen me happy since Mel, and she was back three years ago. At thirteen. He also told me about a month ago, before I'd met Frank, that even if I'd ended up dating a skanky hobo he wouldn't care, as long as I was happy.<br>"I haven't really thought about it. I don't think so. Not yet anyway." I answered honestly.  
>Mikey started chewing his lip too. "Well I think you guys would be cute. I've seen the way he looks at you, you do it too. You both look at each other kind of protectively. Like the way you looked at Mel."<br>I turned to sit upright and looked at him directly in the eyes. "You know for a fourteen year old, you're such an observant little fucker. You're also wise beyond your years. I love you Mikey."  
>He grabbed my shoulders and held me close in a very brother like embrace. "I love you too." He leaned his head in my shoulders. We hadn't hugged for a while now, and it's something Mikey needed. He's always needed the comfort of someone's arms around him. He pulled back and said "Let's go make some pancakes for your boyfriend."<br>I back handed his head and grunted in complaint.  
>We spent the remainder of Frank's absence making very runny and funny looking pancakes. What a way to kill time.<p>

-Frank-

I just lay there with my head pounding and my stomach growling.  
>I was less concerned for my hunger pangs and I was more concerned for my feelings for Gerard. He knew, and remembered. He'd kissed me before we left the room. Doesn't that mean he definately feels the same? No. He can't. Because I'm an 'out loud and proud' gay. Well..not exactly. People don't know unless I tell them and I don't deny it when I'm asked. But Gerard wasn't, He doesn't even know if he's bisexual. I could just be one of those stupid same sex crushes guys get that make guys panick and think they're gay.<br>I was still musing over the subject when there was a soft knock on the door, I called to say I was awake and the door opened. Mikey and Gerard stood in the doorway, Illuminated by the lamp light.  
>"We've made pancakes." Mikey grinned at me. He had a tray in his hands and Gerard on his right was holding a giant mug.<br>"And coffee. You'll need shit loads of it." He walked over and placed the coffee on the night stand.  
>Mikey came over and placed the tray at my left.<br>"It's only a hangover guys. You couldn've just forced me upstairs." I grimaced.  
>"But we didn't want to." Mikey lay down at my feet.<br>I looked at the pancakes and without a second though I dug in and started eating rapidly, Ignoring the banging in my ears. They were odly shaped but tasted fucking amazing. I scoffed the lot and then turned to my right where cooling coffee sat, I gulped it down and sighed.  
>"Dude, you must've been starving." Gerard laughed. "Head feels better doesn't it?"<br>In fact it did, the pulsing had stopped but there was still an ache. "Alot." My voice sounded better too, it wasn't all croaky and shit. "Those pancakes were _the_ shit."  
>"Glad you approve." Gee laughed.<br>I made to get of the bed when Mikey sat up and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he helped pull me to my feet. He was alot stronger that he made out to be.  
>"I used to have to do this for Gerard every weekend." Mikey shot his brother a look and Gerard rolled his eyes.<br>"You didn't _have_ to. Face it, you want to look after your amazing big brother." He smiled.  
>"Yeah, that's why." Mikey looked at me and I opened the door to start up the stairs, Gerard carried the cup and tray behind me.<br>When we were in the living room I sat down on the sofa and muttered a thanks.  
>"It's no problem dude." Mikey smiled. "Look, I'm just going to go up stairs and listen to music."<br>"If it's because of my head you can stay here, I don't give a shit." I said.  
>"No, I was going up anyway. Practicing my guitar." He laughed.<br>Gerard had once told me that was his excuse for whacking off. So I snorted and he looked at me funnily.  
>"Yeah sure whatever." I coughed.<br>He snagged up a laptop from the shelve.  
>"You need a latop to play guitar?" I smirked.<br>"For my TAB sheets smart ass." He looked away.  
>I stuck my tongue out at his turned back and when he was gone Gerard giggled "There is no TAB sheets on that laptop. They're on this one." He gestured towards the one in front of me on the table and I laughed.<br>I picked up the TV remotes and started flicking through the channels untill I found a cartoon I liked.  
>"Spongebob? Seriously?" Gee nudged.<br>"Yeah. If you have a problem go and watch your own TV." I nudged him back.  
>"This <em>is<em> my TV Frank."  
>"So you think." I scoffed. <p>


	4. Heaven Help Us

-Chapter four-

-Gerard-

Frank has been staying here for about a week now. Occasionally going home to say a vague 'Hello' to his dad and to grab some clothes. We'd went out to the store to get some more alcohol and smokes with the money Frank gets sent from his mum. The store workers don't give a shit that we're under age. Mikey had come down to my room two nights ago to join me and Frank. Despite what I said about my mum having my bollocks on strings, Frank and I got Mikey so fucking wasted. He'd tried some pot again, and it was funny to watch. His eyes kept focusing and unfocusing and he came out with the most random shit. He slept in the bed with us and he woke up with more of a hang over than Frank and I. We'd both commented that he looked like a stoner and he'd flipped us off. So I made pancakes and a large mug of coffee for him. When he saw what I'd done he looked like a bright eyed puppy.  
>Mum and Dad knew exactly what was going on down in my bedroom, but they didn't say shit all. They left the subject alone, I knew they weren't exactly pleased but they couldn't control me right now.<br>I'd shared more kisses with Frank. They were becoming natural and we both got a thrill out of them. Why? God knows.  
>I lay in my bed quietly and heard Frank move and grumble something unintelligent. He rolled over and I felt his arm go around me. He'd done this to me last night too. But I didn't really mind it. I nuzzled into it, feeling his body heat on my skin made me feel calmer.<br>There was a little noise coming from my TV I'd left on, it was playing CNN and it was going on about some murder in Manhattan. I shifted my eyes to the TV and the picture on the screen was someone I reconized.  
>It was my drug dealer. Someone had killed him, that was a bummer. I never exactly liked him; he was such a cunt to everybody... but nobody deserves to die.<br>I furrowed my brow and nuzzled into Frank's arm even more.  
>I shed a single tear, but for what? I hated him. I hated my drug dealer...well had hated.<br>What was he doing in Manhattan anyway? Someone probably had a giant load of stock or whatever.  
>I lay there for a good hour, just listening to Frank's slow breathing when the bed shifted, the arm left me and he sat up beside me.<br>"Hey." I turned around to look up at him.  
>"Hey." He smiled down, his eyes still droopy.<br>"You rough?" I asked.  
>"No, not really. You?" He shook his head and looked at the TV where they were now on about some new wildlife park.<br>"Meh, pretty much the same." I ran my hand through my greasy hair. "Ugh, I need a shower."  
>Frank laughed "Yeah Gee, you do."<br>He was saying I stink. Lovely. I stood up and my shoulder length hair fell in clumped strands. In the bacthroom I grabbed some towels and turned on the shower.  
>I stripped off my clothes, avoiding my reflection in the mirror, I felt about in the shower to see if it was hot enough and I walked in, the water fell down on me. All over my shoulders, bouncing off my and spraying the shower walls.I let it fall down ofer my face and hair. God this was great. The water relaxed my tense muscles and I shivered in response.<br>I snagged the coconut shampoo up and drowned my hair in it. I rinsed my hair, sure to get all the shampoo out. The shower was overwhelmed by the smell of coconut and almost gagged.  
>Wow that was strong. I ran soap alover my body, trying to get as much of the pot smell off as possible. I stood there for what seemed like forever. Not really thinking of anything. Just letting water pour over my face.<br>When I was done I turned off the shower and proceeded to dry.

-Frank-

I lay back down on the bed and turned onto my right side, so I was facing the bathroom door, my hair was dripping wet from being in the shower up stairs and I waited for Gee to come back out. I shut my eyes to drift off slightly when I heard the bathroom door open. Steps made their way to the closet and I opened my eyes to a slit. Gee had a towel wrapped round his skinny waist and I saw all the muscles on his back move and he sifted through clothes. Before I realised what I was doing I licked my lips I clamped my mouth shut.  
><em>Never do that again, <em>I told myself. His body turned around to look in my direction and I closed my eyes fully, I heard him sigh. I then heard the rufle of clothes as he slipped them on. It was tempting to look, so that's exactly what I did. I opened my eyes and sifted over Gerards body. He wasn't facing away from me but he wasn't facing towards me either. I grinned as he slipped off the towel to put on some underwear and his skin tight skinny jeans.  
>When he was done he glanced at me and saw me looking. He laughed slightly and then threw his towel at me. It landed on my face and I breathed in the smell of coconut. "Shower's free."<br>"Too late, I went for one upstairs. You take forever." I said, he did, When I had come back down stairs I thought maybe he'd be lying on the bed, drawing or something.  
>"So what d'you want to do today?" He asked me.<br>I thought about that for a second. "We need to stock up on beer. Get some vodka this time too. We still have loads of weed. I need to go by my dads and pick up the money from my mum. I might actually stay there for a while, or he'll think I've moved in here or something. Wanna come?"  
>He pursed his lips. "I've never really spoke to your dad properly. Sure."<br>"I also think we should get Mikey down here tonight too. He's funny when he's plastered." I liked Mikey, he was a cool kid, and he acted our age, even though he was two years younger.  
>"I'll ask him. I don't think he was to fond the other night." He laughed.<br>That was true. Mikey woke up with a really bad hangover, worse that the one I'd had. So it was quite a shame.  
>"We wont let him have as much. And it wont be so bad this time." I stood up, and it was true, his body has already had the worst of it. I started towards the door and I felt Gerard follow me.<br>At the top of the stairs I nearly went face first into Mikey, he jumped down the other stairs and almost knocked me backwards.  
>"Hey guys." He grinned.<br>"Someone's happy." Gerard said.  
>Mikey's eyes sparkled. "Yeah, guess who just called me?" Without giving us a chance to guess he bounced "Jess."<br>"Jess?" I raised my eyebrows.  
>"Mikey's crush. She has been for a while." Gerard shrugged. "Anyway, what'd she call you for?"<br>"She wants to meet me for coffee." He rushed out of the hallway into the living room. "I'm off!" Gerard and I walked into the living room while Mikey pulled on his Doc Martins. "Bye!" And he rushed out the door.  
>I almost burst into a fit of giggles. It was amusing to see a guy get exited over a girl like this. I looked over to Gee and saw he was smiling. He wasn't about to giggle, he was just smiling after his brother.<br>"Y'know he used to talk about Jess all the time? Whenever he had the chance. but he just stopped one day. I never asked why but I think she'd maybe turned him down or something." He was still smiling.  
><em>Ooooh<em>. He was smiling because Mikey was happy. Cute. I walked over to the cubourd and started racking through bags of crisps, I pulled out a giant bag of Doritos and started munching.  
>"You're gonna get fat." Gee smiled.<br>"I'd still look attractive." I gave him the finger.  
>He laughed "True that."<br>I glanced at the clock hung on the wall, it was half past two, Dad would be awake.  
>"Go dry your hair or something. I'm leaving in ten." After my words he stood up and walked into the hall.<br>I walked over to the corner where my faded red converse were, set the crisps down and I hauled the shoes on without untying the laces. I heard the sound of a hair dryer for a breif minute and then Gerard walked into the living room and grabbed up a pair of strait irons. "Mikey wont mind" And he walked back out.  
>I unzipped my rucksack at my feet and pulled out some eye shadow. I also pulled out a mirror and started smudging red eyeshadow around my eyes. My hair was already drying and flicking out the way I liked.<br>After a couple more minutes Gee walked back into the living room with the strait irons in his hands and his hair was strait at the tips, he didn't like to do all of his hair, just his tips.  
>It was a fairly sunny day so I just left my jacket hanging on the peg. My arms were bare and I didn't care, but Gerard had already got a Misfits hoodie in hand and was putting it on, leaving it unzipped.<br>I picked up the crisps again and started crunching. I opened the door and walked out. Squinting my eyes in the sunlight. "C'mon Gee."  
>He followed me out and I set off in the direction of my dad's house. I pulled out my phone and started texting. "I'll be at yours soon. So hide the strippers." I searched my phone book for 'dad' and clicked send.<br>Gee and I walked to the end of his street and turned left. My house was another ten minutes walk. My phone buzzed and I poped it out, I clicked the read message and it said "Haha, ur funny. See u in a little while, Dad xxx" I really don't get why my dad signs his texts.  
>"Hey Frank?"<br>I turned to look at Gerard. "Yeah?"  
>"Does your dad know you're gay?" He asked.<br>I nodded, he did. My mum knew and she'd told him. "He doesn't care. He just doesn't want me fucking guys in the house"  
>Gerard glanced sideways at me.<br>"I'm still a virgin." I said quickly. And he nodded. "About you?"  
><em>Fucking hell Frank, you don't just ask your best friend if he's a virgin. <em>My mind scolded.  
>He laughed and looked away from me and muttered something.<br>"What?" I strained my ears.  
>"No. I'm not." He looked down and then looked at me. "I dunno if I want to go into it."<br>Oh, so he was experienced? Oh okay. "You don't have to if you don't want to Gee."  
>"No,no. I'll tell you. Just don't laugh?" He was still looking at me.<br>Why would I laugh at him? I shook my head.  
>"I was drunk, okay? And I was horny. I was wandering the streets and I found a prostitute. I paid her and that was that." He looked away again. Blushing furiously.<br>"Why would I laugh at that Gee?" I asked.  
>He shrugged. "I dunno."<br>We went the rest of the journey without a word. I don't really care that Gee had paid a prostitute. It wasn't actually that fucked up, That's what prostitues were there for; sex.  
>We walked the rest of the way to my dads in silence, occationaly glancing at each other.<br>I walked up the garden path, Gerard at my heels. I opened the door and stepped into the house the smelled like that stupid firbreeze shit.  
>"Dad?" I called out looking around.<br>"In here!" I heard.  
>Gerard and I walked in the direction of the living room, we turned left and went in.<br>"Hey!" I said as we opened the door.  
>"Decided to come and let me know you're still alive?" He grinned. "Hey Gerard" He waved at Gee.<br>He lifted his hand slightly as a response.  
>"Yes dad." I looked on the table and snagged up a familiar looking envelope. I opened it and peered inside. There was cash notes and a piece of white paper, there wasn't usually a white piece of paper. I pulled it out and flipped it open, it read:<p>

_Hey hunny,  
>Sorry I haven't called or wrote, I've been busy.<br>So how's it down with your dad? How's school? Meet any new people? Who are they? What are they like? Is everything alright?  
>I've been lonely with out you. I miss your prescence in the house, I miss the sound of your crappy music.<br>I'll be sending another three lots of cash throughout the next four weeks. So in those weeks do try to get a job?  
>Love you lots<br>Mum xo_

So she did care? Na. She was probably just writing to pretend she cared. But she'd asked questions? Like she really wanted to know. And busy? To busy to call her own son.  
>I pulled put the cash and started sifting through it. I usually got between $40 and $60, but this time when I counted it came to a much higher amount. I furrowed my brows and counted again. I was right the first time.<br>"Mum gave me $500" I grinned at my dad and Gerard.  
>Why would she give me that amount if she didn't care? She just doesn't give away money like that.<br>Dad gaped at me. "Really? You sure? Lemme see that." I handed him the notes and he counted to make sure. "Bloody hell."  
>Gerard grinned too. He knew that was more than enough to set us up for the next week.<br>"Oh, but there's kind of a catch, I have to get a job in the next month." I said.  
>"Frank Iero? Work? Pffft." Gerard snorted.<br>"I can work." I sniffed.  
>"I'm only messing." He laughed.<br>I sat down on the couch and motioned for Gerard to do so. He sat on the single seater on the other side of my dad. "Well guess who's going out shopping later?" I said rather girl like. 


	5. Kill All Your Friends

-Chapter five-

-Frank-

Gerard and I had sat with my dad for an hour just talking, about how things were going. My dad's the type you can tell anything. He doesn't act like a dad. More like a brother or something. He and Gerard got on really well. I'd told him about our kisses, Gerard had looked at me warningly but I'd shrugged it off. My dad had smiled at it and nudged me, which was what I expected. I'd stood up and said it was time to go shopping.  
>Me and Gerard have been all around the centre, and before Gerard could stop me I bought him two new pairs of skinny jeans and converse to match mine. And after that I'd shoved some money down his throat. Which he took reluctantly. He really didn't like taking money from me. He'd bought a new some new hoodies and a few t-shirts. I bought near enough the same. We'd bought Mikey some shit too, T-shirts and shoes and a very expensive hoodie. We were like fucking 15 yearold girls.<br>We're now carrying our bags home. There had just been a woman with a 'Free hugs' t-shirt standing on the corner and Gee and I had hugged her, we were grinning about it as we turned into his street.  
>"Thanks Frank." He looked at me. There was double meaning in that but I chose to ignore it.<br>"Hey, it's no problem, I don't have much I want to spend the money on anyway." I laughed.  
>"No, not just that. Thanks for making me better." He smiled at me.<br>Oh. He meant I've made him feel better again. Made him feel wanted. I dropped my bags and pulled him close. He rested his head on my shoulder, dropped his bags to and embraced me. I breathed in the stench of Gerard. The smell of pot and coconut shampoo. I pulled back, picked up my bags again and began walking.  
>We entered the house and saw Gerards parents in the same spot, Donna was stroking someones hair and Donald was glaring at the table infront of him. Gerard and I dropped our bags and went over to see the trouble. Gee got there first, he sucked in a giant breath, his hands balled into fists and his expression hardened. I stood beside him and looked at the problem.<br>Mikey was lying on the sofa, unconscious, blood pouring from his nose, one eye going black and one cheekbone bruising. I almost gagged as I saw that his shirt had been pulled up, revealing a stomach that was covered in dark marks.  
>"Who the <em>fuck <em>did this to him?" Gerard raged.  
>Donald looked up. "He said before he passed out that he'd been on his way to meet Jess for coffee. She'd called him but when he got there she wasn't anywhere in sight. He waited but she never showed, He got dragged out by a couple of guys and they'd beat him. But <em>why?<em>"  
>Why would someone want to do this to Mikey? He was a cool kid.<br>"I never asked what happened dad, I asked who." He looked away from Mikey and at me. His eyes were full of rage and he looked scary. Really fucking scary.  
>"I don't know. He didn't say." Donald glared Gee.<br>I stood there grimacing tring to get rid of the sickness in my stomach.  
>Mikey's eye that wasn't black and swollen fluttered. Gerard turned to look at him and went right up to his face. "Who? You better fucking tell me!"<br>"Gerard." Donna looked at him, warning written all over her face, but her voice was soft.  
>"Alan. I don't know who the other guy was." As soon as he said it Gerard stood up and marched towards the door. "Don't do anything stupid." He called after him.<br>"Mikey, you shouldn't have said." Donna looked at him, worry rather than warning now.  
>"He'll be fine." Mikey promised. He then looked up at me. "You wont let him do anything stupid, will you?"<br>I immediately shook my head and went running after Gee. He was halfway down the street already and I started running after him. Just seeing how upset this made Gerard made me want to kill the fucker called 'Alan'.  
>He took a few turns and then stopped outside a house. I looked at it. It seemed unoccupied but Gerard stormed up the stairs. I expected him to kick the door open but instead he knocked three quick raps.<br>"As soon as he opens the door. You grab his head, understood?" He whispered sharply.  
>I nodded my head, not wanting to say no to this Gerard I'd never seen before. He probably would have bit my head off.<br>The door opened a crack and then Gerard used his foot to bang it back. It was a hard kick and the tall guy behind, a big red mark on his face from where the door had hit him. Without more delay I jumped on this guys pushed at him and the three of us clattered in the house.  
>I slammed the door from anyone's view. The guy, I pressumed was Alan looked at us wildly, baring his teeth.<br>Gerards foot colided with his face then. "You. Cunt. How. Fucking. Dare. You." For every word Alan got a kick in the ribs. They looked bone breaking. "I've bit my tongue for to long, way to fucking long. Can you not pick on someone your own age? You're 3 fucking years older! And using your younger cousin to lour him to you? You cowardly prick!" Gerard stamped on the jaw, surely breaking it.  
>Just then, behind Gerard a figure appeared. Almost twice the size of Gerard. He looked at me and put his fingers to his lips. I shook my head and screamed at Gerard to stop. He gave me a death glare and I pointed behind him, He turned round but as soon as he did a fist hit his face, sminging him back round in my direction, He made towards me and I looked around panicked. I saw a baseball bat on the other side of the door. I made a dive for it and started swinging it around verousiously. It made him keep his distance while Gerard got up and pounced on his from behind. He made it so he was then sitting ontop of the guy. The guy tried to get up but I put the baseball next to his face and he lay very still.<br>"Were you involved in the beating of my little brother? Tall boy, blonde hair?" The large guy shook his head, looking terrified. "Liar! Frank!" He looked up and me and before I knew it I'd hit the guy over the face with the bat. Blood started spraying from his nose going all over Gerards clothes. He scrunched up his nose, got up and jumped in the guy's stomach.  
>Leaving them both limp and KO'd he made for the door. "C'mon." He grunted, opened the door and walked out. He was already a good ten feet away from me.<br>I followed, throwing the bat down, I slammed the door. Remembering what I'd promised Mikey, well I hadn't promised. But I told him I wouldn't let Gerard do anything stupid. And that was definetely stupid. "You shouldn't of done that." I said quietly.  
>"What shouldn't I do for my brother Frank?" He looked at me, those eyes made me instantly shut the fuck up. "I'd do the same for you."<br>Would he? Try and kill some mother fuckers?  
>I ran infront of him. Cutting him off. I placed my hands on his shoulders. "Don't fuck with me, Frank." He warned, eyes blazing, I swear they were scortching into mine. I ignored this and put my arms around him. He struggled to get free but I held my arms in place. Eventually he relaxed into them. I could feel tears of rage soaking thorugh my short sleeved shirt. He pulled back and swiped at his eyes. "Thanks for that." He muttered. He looked slightly calmed down. He walked around me and resumed the pace that left me jogging to keep up with him. He banged open his front door and simply said "Sorted." He walked through the living room without looking at anybody and exited. A couple moments later we all heard his bedroom door slam.<br>"Blood." Donna gasped. "What happened?"  
>I looked at Mikey and he was smiling. "He beat the crap out of them, right?" He looked at me. I nodded and he asked, "You helped?" I nodded again. He motioned with his hands for me to go close, and I did. He opened his arms for a hug and I carfully put my arms around his fragile frame. "Thank's Frank."<br>I pulled back. "No problem. Now uh..guys. You better take him to A&E."  
>Donna looked back at her son and tears sprawled to her eyes. I wouldn't of noticed that Donald was there if he hasn't of moved. He stood up and started walking towards the front door that was left open. It reminded me of Gerard. I heard the car engine start up and Donald appeared again to scoop Mikey up. He winced and groaned. It looks like he has broken ribs. Donna stood up too and followed Donald to the door. She looked back at me. "Frank, sweetie, would you mind staying here and making sure Gerard's okay?" I nodded and started sucking and chewing on my lip ring. "Thank you." She said before swiftly shutting the door, I heard several car doors slamming and the roar of an engine that got more distant the more seconds that passed.<br>I turned on my heel and made my way to Gerard's room.


	6. Tell me I'm a bad bad bad bad man

-Chapter six-  
>-Gerard-<p>

I'm pacing about my room when there's a soft tapping at the door and before I could tell my brain _no_ I picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a TV remote and flung it at the door. It shattered under the force put behind the throw as it hit the door.  
>"Fucking hell, Don't throw stuff at me!" Frank entered the room with his hands held up.<br>I looked at his face which was full of concern. I immediately felt bad and I whispered "Sorry." Knowing if I was to even go a slight octave higher I would of shouted. I pressed my lips in a tight line as Frank chewed at his lip ring nervously.  
>"Gee-" He started but I held up my hand.<br>"I know what you're gonna say, Frank. You're gonna tell me that was stupid and I shouldn't of attempted it. But that guy has bothered my brother for to fucking long now and karma's a bitch." I glared at him, boring my eyes into his.  
>"No actually, I was going to say that it was incredibly brave of you, and I'm proud of you. It's amazing that you're that protective of Mikey, I've never met brothers with a bond as strong as yours." He held my gaze but I knew he was nervous and wanted to look away. He began sucking on his lip ring again.<br>I raised my eyebrows and broke the eye contact. "Sorry Frankie." I'm sure that's the first time I called him 'Frankie'  
>He walked over to me and pulled my head to his and touched my lips with his lips softly. Electricity washed through my veins. Cleansing them of any anger. I hooked my arms around him and pulled his body closer. I opened my mouth slightly and he slid his tongue in. We stopped and we just hugged and held each other.<br>He took my hand and led me to the bed. "Sleep Gerard. I know you're not supposed to sleep when you're angry but just try? Okay?" He smiled kindly at me.  
>"I'm not angry any more, but I'll still try." I smiled back at him.<br>He pecked my lips softly. "I'm going to get some alcohol dude."  
>"Don't be too long." I sighed and turned onto my side and buried my face in the pillows, smelling the pot off of them. It was a comfort.<br>I thought about Alan for a short minute and realised the prick wasn't worth my sleep.  
>The door shut softly and I was in total darkness. Without much of a distraction I closed my eyes and as if my brain had just broken down, I was drowned in sleep.<p>

-Frank-

I'd been to the store and got all the alcohol I could carry, I had carried it into Gerards room the the direct door from outside he usually kept locked and shut. It really was no problem, The store guys don't give a shit what age we are, as long as they get the money. I don't have a problem with that, as long as I get the alcohol.  
>I watched TV, got bored, borrowed Mikey's guitar and started playing. I played for about four hours then Donna, Mikey and Donald came home.<br>Giant bandage around Mikey's ribs and he'd been cleaned up alot, His face isn't a bloody mess anymore, it's clear exept for the black eye and the dark bruise up his cheek bone. It wasn't that much of a sickening site. He stuggles to move so he just lay on the pull out sofa.  
>Mikey told me the deal with Alan. Alan used to be Gee's drug dealer, When Gee has stopped going to him he started to get to Mikey. At first stupid name calling, teasing, He'd pretended to hurt him then he actually started hitting him. He'd never been this violent before.<br>We think it finally got to Gerard and he snapped. Mikey asked exactly what happened at Alan's house and I told him about the fight and Gerard looking insane.  
>"He does that when he's really angry." He said.<br>"Figured. He also said he'd do the same for me." I said casually. There isn't a risk of Donna and Donald over hearing me because Donald's 'out for a drive' and Donna's making dinner in the kitchen.  
>Mikey attempted to laugh. "Yeah, I know he would. You're his best friend. Yeah sure, you've known each other three weeks. But you are the bestest friend he's had. He really doesn't want to lose you. Therefor, he'll be really protective of you."<br>How did Mikey know this? "Did Gee tell you this?"  
>He raised his eyebrows. "Gee?" He grinned-I stuck my tongue out- and continued. "No he didn't. I just know. He's my brother, After being stuck with the bastard for fourteen years, I know him pretty well."<br>Of course Mikey would know him pretty well? God I am stupid sometimes.  
>Speaking of Gerard he's still tucked away in bed. It's been five hours and he hasn't rised. I've checked on him twice but he's still out cold. Snoring like a pig. But hey, let sleeping dogs lie.<br>Mikey tried to change positions and grunted. His breathing got short and tears spiked his eyes. He gave up and lay there looking frustrated. I gave him a sympathetic smile, which he half returned.  
>I stood up and walked out into the hall, just for something to do, then decided I would go and check on Gee again. I walked down the stairs and opened the door. I found him sitting up on the bed, watching some programme on TV that I didn't reconize.<br>"And how long have you been up?" I asked.  
>"About half an hour." He grinned at me. "I've been waiting for you to come down."<br>"Have you now?" I walked over and sat beside him.  
>"How's Mikey?" He was looking at me closely. It made me feel kinda nervous.<br>"Three broken ribs and a black eye. He says it hurts to move." I looked away from his gaze.  
>"So he'll be okay?" Gee whispered.<br>"He'll be okay." I smiled.  
>He let out a huge breath I never realised he'd been keeping in. "I'm sorry if I seemed like a cunt."<br>I laughed. "You've nothing to be sorry for. He's your brother."  
>"No, still. When I get angry, I don't care who you are. I will be a cunt. I've always done it. And Alan has been getting to me for so long, he had it coming." He sighed.<br>"I know Gerard, It's fine. Really. I understand-" I was cut off by Gerard pulling my head to his, our lips colided and started moving wildly with eachother. His hands knotted themselves in my hair and I started running my hands under his shirt, making him shiver.  
>We pulled back for breath and he looked at me. He had never looked at me like that before. His eyes burned with a new emotion. I couldn't put my finger on it but it was a good thing. I pushed him down, swung my leg around so I was sitting on top of him, I closed my eyes and continued our kiss rapidly. He started to brush his fingers under my shirt and against my sides. Shivers erupted all up my spine. Our kiss deepened. There was more need now, It was faster, with alot more tongue than neccessary. I felt my trousers tighten as my bulge grew. I felt Gerard grind his hips into me, rubbing his bulge against mine, I pulled back and groaned, I picked up the pace, rubbing faster. Our breaths shortened and Gerard kept on moaning softly. I let out a big moan and I burried my face in his neck when he started grinding faster I couldn't take it, I started moaning with every thrust, He did too, It made us both crave more, and as we started to go faster and harder we both reached our climax. Even though the room is sound proofed, I put my hands over Gerard's mouth. Stiffling his moans and he did the same for me. My hand started vibrating as he moaned louder and before we knew it we groaned and started going slower as we orgasmed together.<br>I rolled off of him and flopped limp beside him, breathing like I'd just run a race. He was pretty much the same. I looked at him and he looked back, he smiled and rolled onto his side. Facing me. No awkwardness. He then stood up, and walked to his underwear drawer and pulled out a new pair, At the back he searched for a pair of mine and tossed them to me. I grinned and pulled off my trousers and underwear, not caring if Gee saw, and slipped on the new pair of underwear. I pulled my trousers back on, walked over to the laundry basket and tossed my soggy underwear into it, Gerard doing the same.

-Gerard-

I threw the nasty underwear into the basket, burled Frank around and pulled him close. My arms went around him, I flicked my tongue at the lobe of hs ear. I don't really care if I act gay around him, I'd just done one of the gayest things I could do. I don't know why I started it, It was like instinct or something.  
>Frank giggled burried his face on my shoulder.<br>"Okay Gee, I need to know." He pulled back and looked at me directly in the eye. "Is this a friends with benefits thing...or..." He then looked away. Sucking on his lip ring.  
>I looked a him, puzzled. "Or..?" I prompted.<br>"Or are we together?" He still looked away from me.  
><em>Oh.<em> I pulled his chin round so he had to look at me. "We all ready act like a couple, so we may as well be." I said honestly. It's true. We do act like a couple. Well..not around other people, but still.  
>He grinned at me. "Hahaha, So I have a <em>boyfriend<em> now?"  
>I grinned back at the cute boy. "Yes you do." And then I bent down and kissed him softly. <p>


End file.
